Silent Tears
by Nekoyasha2000
Summary: Ro is a girl living in Kiragakure village, working with Zabuza and Haku. Haku and Ro are a step above friendship when the Konoha ninjas come to Kiragakure. well, that's about it! It's my first Naruto fic! (which is kinda scary because i know a little TOO
1. Love in the Time of Ninjas

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, and probably never will.

A slight mist always hung over Kiragakure village. When Ro walked outside that morning to see it was thicker than usual, she ran to go knock on her partner Haku's door. "Haku!" She gasped when her best friends' slightly feminine face appeared behind his door. "The mist is thicker than it should be!" She exclaimed. "People are coming from the West!" Haku laughed and opened his door wider so Ro could come in. His long black hair was in a ponytail that trailed down to his shoulders. "Quiet, so Zabuza-sama won't hear." He whispered.

Ro frowned. "I hate it here. We always have to worry about what Zabuza will do to us if we disobey him!" she flopped down on the bed and watched Haku put his hair up in front of the mirror. Ro let her deep brown hair fall to her shoulders freely. Haku turned to her and nodded at her heavily bandaged arm. Ro sighed. "You know I was tired that day! I didn't want to train! I don't know why he cut me!" Haku rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. Ro laughed quietly and her green eyes sparkled. Haku soon finished his hair and sat on his bed next to Ro. "Where do you think these people are from?" He asked her thoughtfully. Ro frowned and looked out the window.

Haku knew that Ro, even though only twelve, was stronger than him, at fifteen. She had superior fighting abilities and the special power of foresight. He watched her as a far away look took over her eyes and she slowly slipped away form everything around her. "Konohagakure." She concluded and looked over at him excitedly. "I sensed…five people….some looked about my age! Maybe we could be friends!" Ro suggested. Haku shook his head and stood up. Ro did the same. Haku groaned when he saw what she was wearing.

"You know Zabuza HATES when you wear that! He says it's too," Ro finished the sentence. "short and unprotective, I know, but I can handle some scratches." Haku examined her. She was wearing a dark green mid drift shirt, with one fishnet sleeve and a short black skirt. She smiled innocently up at him. "Where's your headband?" He asked. "Still in my room." She responded. "I'll go get it now." She walked out without another word and Haku flopped back down on the bed. "Good, she's still TALKING to me after yesterday…" He thought.

Ro and Haku had known each other for a long time and were a few steps above "just friends". Just the day before, Haku had tried to kiss Ro, and she didn't like that at all. She admitted that she liked him a lot, but she told him that she WAS three years younger than him. She apologized and ran away in tears.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Ro looking down on him, her Kiragakure headband shining brightly on her forehead, dark strands of hair hanging unorganized over the sides. He stared at her as if he had just noticed how pretty she was. Ro blushed, looked away, and giggled coyly. Haku felt his face turn red too and looked away also. "RO! HAKU! GET DOWN HERE!" They heard a rough voice call from down the stairs. Ro's eyes sprang with fear and she started to the stairs. Haku followed her with a sigh. He wished she knew how much he loved her.

Ro bowed as she approached Zabuza. "Zabuza-sama. Visitors, most likely ninjas from Konohagakure are coming form the west. I think one of them was old Tazuna." She reported. "Good girl." He responded. They started to concoct a plan.

Ro was to work as a spy, staying with the ninja to gather information. Haku and him would handle the rest. Ro untied her headband as she stepped outside and turned to Haku. She handed it to him. "please…keep it safe." She told him. He nodded and slipped it into his inner pocket. Unaware of Zabuza watching, she tightly embraced him and let a tear fall on his chest. He also put his arms around her and stroked her hair. "It'll be alright. I see you soon." He whispered gently. Zabuza came over and tore them apart. "There will be no love between you. It's dangerous, and deadly." He pushed Ro in the other direction. She gave one last solemn look to Haku before jumping into the trees. Haku looked at the ground and sighed.

Not very long, the others will be longer! Please review!

/\/eko


	2. Konoha Genin

Silent Tears chapter 2

A kunai knife flew in Ro's direction and she screamed. "NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST HIT SOMEONE!" Ro heard a girl scream from the direction of the knife. She moved towards it and broke out of the bushes. "Who's there?" Asked a silver-haired man who hid more than half of his face. He wore a Konoha headband. Ro bowed deeply. "I mean you no harm!" She said. The man lowered his kunai and Ro raised her head cautiously and stepped forward.

There were two boys and one girl who all looked her age, the silver-haired man, and as she suspected, Mr.Tazuna the bridge builder. Ro stepped in front of the silver-haired man. "Please. I am starving and have no where to go." She lied as the raven-haired boy eyed her suspiciously and the other gawked at her beauty. "I'm Hatake Kakashi of Konoha, what is your name?" Kakashi asked. "Ro." She responded. Kakashi continued. "This is Uchiha Sasuke," He pointed to the raven-haired boy. He smirked. Ro nodded in his direction. "Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi pointed to the gawking boy. Ro smiled at him and he almost melted right there. The girl next to Naruto was yelling at him in the same voice Ro had heard before. "And Haruno Sakura." He pointed to the girl. Ro nodded to her.

"May I accompany you on your journey Tazuna-san?" Ro asked Tazuna. He nodded. "You can stay with us." Ro thanked them all and walked awkwardly with the rest of the kids. "So…Ro…" Sakura started. "Where do you come from?" She asked. "I've lived in Kiragakure all my life. A few people have taken me in, but after Gato came, threw me out because they couldn't afford any extra food. I'm on my own now." She finished. She was only half-lying, Zabuza didn't feed her well, and sometimes it felt as if she were alone except for Haku. Ro sighed at the thought of him. "What's wrong?" Asked the blonde-haired boy who was gawking at her earlier. He had a strange appearance, clear blue eyes and whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

"nothing." She responded. "So you don't have a mom and dad?" Naruto asked. Ro nodded. "yep. They got killed a long time ago when I was still a little kid." That was true. "How old are you?" Naruto asked hopefully. "twelve." Ro responded with a laugh. Everyone stopped walking when Kakashi stopped. Naruto grinned. "I gotta impress this hot new girl!" He though as he pulled out a kunai and threw it into the bushes suddenly. There was silence. " Oh, only a mouse." He said in his most heroic voice.

Ro giggled while Sakura yelled at him for being such an idiot. Naruto smiled in satisfaction and threw another. This time, it hit a rabbit. Ro watched painfully as Naruto apologized to it and hugged it, hoping it would get better. It reminded her so much of Haku she wanted to cry. "I can't cry!" She thought. It would mess up the mission. Ro pulled out a kunai and struck a tree with it as hard as she could. There was silence following her sudden outburst, but she collected herself. "sorry." She apologized, and continued walking off. Suddenly , a huge sword came spiraling out of the sky. "DUCK!" Ro yelled and everyone did. Zabuza was standing on top of the sword that was now stuck In a tree.

The Konoha ninjas and Ro had Zabuza close to beaten when needles came flying at his neck. Ro recognized the needles and smiled. They hit him through the major points to create a death-like trance. The plan was going smoothly. Haku with his mask on appeared in a tree behind them. "Thank you for your help." He said in that voice Ro knew all too well. "I've been wanting to kill him for a long time now." Ro smiled at him, even though he was wearing his mask, she could've sworn he smiled back.

Ro was standing there smiling as Naruto pointed fingers and called Haku the enemy. Kakashi went and examined Zabuzas' body. "He's dead." He announced and backed away. Haku nodded and picked up the corpse. " I will dispose of it. I should be leaving now." He nodded specifically at Ro and she felt her face turn red. He made a hand sign and disappeared. Ro heard Kakashi fall to the ground behind her. She felt dizzy herself and fainted.

Ro sprang up inside a sleeping bag in a small house. Sakura and Naruto were sitting near Kakashi who just woke up also. "It turns out our little friend is helping Zabuza." Kakashi announced. Ro felt a pang of fear in her stomach. He turned to her. "Do you know anything about this Ro?" He asked her. All eyes in the room turned on her. "N-no…" She stammered.

Ro fit in for the rest of the time she spent at Tazuna's house. She trained with all the other ninja, who were climbing trees by channling Chakra into their feet. Naruto went out to train one night, and Ro went with him. They stayed there overnight and she fell asleep soundly. She felt the familiar touch of Haku and woke quietly. There he was, squatting next to her. Ro couldn't believe her eyes. She instantly embraced him tightly. "I need to wake the boy up." He mouthed after they separated. Ro nodded. After Naruto and Haku conversed for awhile, Haku asked. "Ro, can I talk to you in private for a second?" He asked. Ro nodded. Naruto decided to eavesdrop, watching between the trees.

Haku took Ro's hands in his and held the tightly. "Everything's going according to plan." He told her. "Zabuza-sama is satisfied. He'll need maybe a week to recover." Ro smiled. "this is my first real mission." She said. Haku smiled back at her. Standing face to face, Ro went up to just below Haku's nose. "I've missed you." She whispered. "Me too…" Haku drifted off. "Haku…" Ro began. "What if…What if we could just, escape? Go away? I don't want to betray these people….They're nice…." Haku frowned. "We have to…Zabuza would kill us…." Ro looked down. "Yeah." She paused. "But what if, we just disappeared?" She looked at him hopefully.

He laughed and Ro continued haistily. "If I get caught, I will never forgive myself if I don't do something." Haku raised an eyebrow. "what's that?" he whispered. Ro took a deep breath and kissed him gently. Naruto's eyes grew wide. Not only was she a spy for Zabuza, but she was also right in font of him making out with another one!

Whew, gotta make 'em longer!

/\/eko


	3. The Final Battle

Silent Tears Chapter 3

As Ro kissed Haku, all sorts of thoughts were flying through her head. "What am I getting myself into!" She thought. "I'm only a kid…" She backed away, her face bright red. A tear ran down her face. "I'm sorry.." She whispered. Haku tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "fine with me." Ro laughed quietly and hugged him tightly. "Never leave me." She whispered into his chest. Haku smiled. "I won't!" "Promise?" He laughed again. "Promise."

Naruto snuck away quietly back to Mr. Tazuna's house to report what he had saw. Ro bid farewell to Haku reluctantly and also headed towards the house, face red and a faint smile on her face.

"THEY'RE BOTH SPIES FOR ZABUZA!" Naruto yelled as he burst through the door. "RO AND THAT DUDE! HE DIDN'T REALLY KILL ZABUZA!" "What are you talking about!" Yelled Sakura drowsily. "RO'S WORKING FOR ZABUZA!" Kakashi sighed. "How do you know that Naruto?" He asked calmly. Ro walked in that instant and Naruto pointed at her. "SHE'S A SPY FOR ZABUZA! I SAW HER KISSING THAT DUDE WHO PRETENDED TO KILL HIM! THEY SAID THAT THEY WOULD HAVE TO BETRAY US!" all eyes turned to Ro. Kakashi looked at her suspiciously.

He suddenly laughed. "Naruto, you MUST be going crazy. You need some more sleep!" He exclaimed. Ro stopped holding her breath and smiled. "Yeah. Go up and rest. I'll come with you." Naruto shot her an evil look but followed her up the stairs. She motioned to the room she borrowed. He stepped in and she locked the door. "Please…" She whispered with pleading eyes. "Don't tell anyone!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm not promising anything." He responded. "Traitor. I trusted you! You were my friend!" Ro's eyes stung with tears and she sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Naruto came over and sat next to her.

"Sorry." He grumbled. Ro looked up, tears running down her face. "What you heard was true…I'm sorry….I don't want to betray you, but Zabuza will kill me…AND Haku….I can't have that happen." She told him. "Is Haku your boyfriend?" Naruto asked, disappointed. "You could say that I guess….I love him and he loves me…" He frowned. "I won't hold back when we are fighting the final battle!" She told him. "You are a strong person. I look forward to fighting you." She whispered. Naruto rolled his eyes. "great." He said. "your probably stronger than Zabuza!" Ro laughed. "Naruto…" She whispered. "Don't get too attached to me. If Haku dies," She pulled out a Kunai and put it to her own neck. "I'll have no reason to live." Ro said darkly. She let the blade pierce her skin. A trickle of blood crept down her neck. Naruto grabbed the other end of it before she could cut any deeper. Ro let go and frowned. She turned her head to look out the window. Her eyes took on a faraway look.

"Sometimes I look out into the mist and see him… His shining face…I wish we could just escape…be free of Zabuza…" She paused. "I miss him so much…"Naruto tried his best to cheer her up. "I won't tell anybody again until the final battle. Thay won't believe me anyway!" Ro laughed. "Thank you."

What Naruto didn't know is that the final battle would be that very afternoon. When Team 7, plus Ro and Mr.Tazuna came to the bridge, hundreds of people lay dead on the ground, a haunting mist drifting above them. Ro cursed under her breath when she saw Haku and Zabuza walk out from the other side of the destruction. There were droplets of blood on Haku's hands. Ro let a tear fall. "Ro." Zabuza commanded. "Come." Ro gave a mournful look to the astonished team seven as she walked slowly towards the murderer. She stood beside Haku as he reached into his inner pocket and pulled out her Kiragakure headband.

Ro sniffed and put it on hesitantly. "I'm sorry…" She whispered to the group. "but I had to…" "Ro. Haku. Kill them." Zabuza commanded. Ro gave a pleading look to Haku, but she could not see his expression behind his ghoulish mask. He nodded and they charged together, Haku with his needles, Ro with two kunais. "Zabuza-sama!" Ro yelled. "Haku and I will handle the kids!" Zabuza grunted in agreement and Haku grabbed hold of Sasuke. Ro grabbed Naruto around his waist from behind and held a kunai to his neck. She pressed it closer. "Don't move and I won't be forced to kill you." She whispered. Naruto struggled to get free. "I know you're not EVIL!" He yelled. Ro's eyes turned wide and she released him.

Sasuke and Haku were locked in a parry. "Ro!" Haku yelled as Naruto made his way towards the alone Sakura and Mr. Tazuna. "Mirrors!" Ro concentrated her energy and made Naruto freeze where he was by holding out her palm. She quickly made a few hand seals and ghostly mirrors of ice surrounded them. Haku released the parry and jumped backwards to Ro. Naruto and Sasuke charged them from both sides and Sasuke slashed Ro's arm when she tried to block. Ro cursed again as Haku disappeared into a mirror.

Sasuke aimed a kick at her head and she blocked it. Naruto came up behind her and stabbed her in the back with a kunai. Ro gasped, sank to her knees and fell limp. Both Haku and her knew however, that she was faking and wouldn't be thrown off, much less knocked out, by a kunai.

Sasuke and Nauto now turned to the mirror problem. Haku was throwing needles at them from all directions. Sasuke suddenly felt and arm coil around his waist and warm breath on his neck. "Don't. Move." Ro whispered into his ear. "Haku!" She yelled. Haku looked at her from the mirror and nodded. He aimed the needles at already hurt Naruto and Ro released Sasuke. Haku threw the needles at that instant. Sasuke saw Naruto was in denger and Ran in the path of the needles.

Haku had hit all the major points needed to kill a young boy such as Sasuke. He instantly fell limp and Naruto watched in amazement. "W-why?" He asked. "My body moved on it's own…" Sasuke whispered and fell. Naruto caught him. Ro frowned and Haku stared emotionlessly at the scene from behind his mask. Ro started to walk closer to Naruto to comfort him, but suddenly stopped when an orange glow engulfed Naruto. A menacing look came over his face and he stared at them with red eyes. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He riared as he charged towards the mirror Haku resided in.

Haku panicked and threw needles aimlessly. They bounced off an invisible wall of chakra surrounding Naruto. He cursed under his breath and headed towards the next mirror. Naruto put on an incredible amount of speed and grabbed Haku's wrist even though it seemed impossible. The fight was now taken to the ground as the ice mirrors crubled at their feet. Naruto smirked as he punched Haku squarely in the face.

Haku backed up over to Ro, his mask cracking. "I have failed…" He whispered. "I am finished." When the remnants of the mask fell off his face, Naruto ran to punch him in the face. Ro, tears streaming down her face, ran in front of Haku and embraced him around the front tightly. Naruto stopped short. His eyes turned normal. "Ro?" She backed away from Haku and looked at Naruto. "Please….do anything you want to me…just don't hurt him…" she yelled. Haku was in a daze. "How come you stop? I killed your friend…your comrade…" Naruto roared and punched him hard. Ro ran to Haku on the ground. Naruto apologized under his breath and Haku stood up. "Zabuza-sama has no use for a weak shinobi. You've taken away my reason for living." He said. Ro squeezed his arm as hard as she could and wept into it. "no…no…" Naruto yelled. "WHY DO YOU WASTE ALLYOUR DEVOTED TO THAT CREEP? YOU WOULD DIE JUST BECAUE YOU GOT BEATEN BY ME?" Haku smiled and looked at Ro. "Not all my devotion goes to him." He whispered.

"BUT WHY!" Haku began gently. Telling the story of how his father killed his mother and tried to kill him because of his Kekkei Genkai bloodline. Ro was still holding on to his arm during the whole thing. "My…my mom had Kekkei Genkai...I still remember the day…Mom's dead corpse on the ground…Dad charging at me with that slender knife I feared so much…The need of protection…I killed him…just like Haku…" Ro whispered. "Please… Naruto! He's all I have left!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto!" Haku said. "Please. Take my life." Ro's eyes widened and she held Haku tighter. "If he goes, I go!" She yelled. Haku swiftly pushed her away. "I'm sorry Ro. This is for you and Zabuza-sama's own good." He kissed her gently and pushed her away again. Naruto charged with his kunai but Haku's eyes grew wide and he grabbed it at the last second. "I'm sorry Naruto," He said. "But I can't die yet!" He made a hand sign and disappeared. Ro disappeared right after him. The mist cleared enough to see the horrid scene.

Kakashi cursed as Haku's body appeared in front of Zabuza's. He was using the Chidori to finish him off, but never expected Haku would come. Ro appeared in front of Haku at the last second and Kakashi punched straight through her heart with a fist of pure chakara.

Ro coughed out blood and slumped onto his arm. "Haku…" She whispered. Haku, standing behind her, covered in blood was stunned. Zabuza looked surprised, but sized the opportunity to attack. Haku ducked as he attested to slice through Ro to get to Kakashi, but Kakashi jumped out of the way with Ro's body in arm. He set her gently onto the ground and closed her still opened eyes with his hand. A line of blood trickled out of her mouth and she stirred. Kakashi left Haku with Ro as he went to fight Zabuza.

Haku just stared at her dead body and felt her wrist. There was still a faint pulse. He clasped her hand in his and whispered for the fist time in his life, "I love you Ro." The pulse got stronger for a few minutes and then faded in and out. "Haku…." She whispered faintly. He squeezed her hand tighter in response. "m-me…too…" She opened her eyes blearily and smiled at him.

"Am I going to die?" she asked him quietly. "No…you aren't…" Haku whispered back tenderly. He unwrapped the scarf she wore around her waist and sat her up gently. She groaned in pain and cried out. He got behind her and tied it around her chest to absorb the blood. "I don't wanna die…" She whispered and fell back to sleep. He clasped her hand again. "I'm gonna have to leave for a second ,okay?" "mmm…"

"wait…" Ro mumbled. Haku turned around. "I…I…" She started, opening her glazed-over green eyes. "I…love…" Haku put a finger on her mouth. "don't speak. I know you love me." Ro smiled and he ran off.

Ro felt a tap on her shoulder and woke up inside Mr. Tazuna's house. Haku was sitting beside her, a solemn look on his face. Her voice was raspy and quiet instead of clear and confident when she spoke. "Haku…." Haku smiled in relief and nodded to Naruto and the others who were sitting in the same room. She slowly and painfully sat up. "It hurts." She said simply. Haku laughed and held her hand tightly. "Where's Zabuza?" She asked. "He's dead." Haku replied gently. A few tears ran down Ro's face but she wiped them away. She turned to Kakashi. "That attack did it's job." She whispered with a quiet laugh. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came up to her also. They all took turns in telling Ro how Naruto made Zabuza feel guilty about not caring when she "died" that he killed Gato when he came but died in the process.

A faraway look appeared in Ro's eyes. "What will become of us Haku?" she asked. "Where will we go?" "To Konoha." Kakashi finished. "Hokage-sama will understand. He needs to about your special powers though. You will get special privileges over the village." She smiled faintly. "I like the sound of that." Haku laughed. Kakashi watched Ro and Haku converse. "Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. Let me speak to Ro and Haku in private." Naruto pouted and left, followed by the rest of teeam 7.

Tazuna left the room too. Ro instantly grabbed Haku and held him tightly. She sobbed into his chest. "I don't want to leave…" She whispered. Haku sighed and patted her head. Ro backed away from him and sat there. "I'm only 12." she whispered. "I can't be with you." Haku shook his head. "Yes you can!" Ro looked over at Kakashi. "Yes?" she asked him. He shook his head. "You need to give up your Kiragakure headband." Ro frowned. "Can't I keep it?" Kakashi sighed. "Whatever." And walked out of the room.

Ro looked back down at the ground. "I love you Haku, but… I shouldn't…" Haku gently put a finger under her chin and swiveled it around. He kissed her. Ro struggled and broke free of his grip. "NO!" she yelled. Haku tried to kiss her again. She looked down at the ground and whispered. "I….I don't like this side of you Haku…" A few tears ran down her face. Haku stared at her and apologized. Ro glanced at him. And lay back down as if afraid of what he would do if she fell asleep in front of him. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. "Haku, no!" she squealed and soon fell asleep.

(Author) I'm gonna follow them to Konoha!


End file.
